How it REALLY started
by Ari Kiki Windchester
Summary: a one shot on how you think it all started with the umbrella corp letting it out right? well your wrong! this is a way it started. and how it killed an amazing family.


_Ok so I got this idea from a dream I had when I took a cat nap at 4 in the afternoon ^w^ what a nice nap….well after my nap I woke up and told people about my dream. And one thought it would make a good story. So I'm making a one shot! So here it is. How it actually started! Begin with the one shot ^~w~^_

'_I've got to be the youngest one here! I mean look, the guy who's representing the air has to be at least 20. And the girl for water looks to be 19…that's closer to my age than anyone else in here, with all the elders in here to watch the new generation succeed or fail. And hoping that their generation will be dubbed the best for the lifetime of that person. Man you got to love these family tests!_' Ari was standing with her back to the wall. She was in the middle of meditation and thinking. Being the youngest there also came with difficulties. She hadn't yet mastered the element of fire, the one her whole family could control. Her robe was a nice subtle orange. She had one single ribbon in her hair to keep it pulled back. Her staff was leaning next to her.

None of the new generation knew what the test would be. One year the four kids had to fight off polar bears! The only thing the group always knew was that they would be put in the depths of the earth to a simulated artic. It penalized all of the elements. Froze water, earth wouldn't move, air was so cold it would cut you, and fire went out.

The elder for the element of air clapped his hands. "Ok. Now that we are all accounted for and most of us are introduced, it's time to send the new group down into the artic chamber! We wish you all good luck. Please follow the elder for your element to your elevator. Say goodbye to your family and hope to see them soon. Remember. If you die in this test, you're dead for real. All we can do is mourn for our loss. Now, let's get going."

So motivating right? Hold on, let me introduce myself. I'm Ari. I'm 14 and I'm the youngest generation in my elemental family. This year I have to take the EET`s or Elemental Evaluation Test. For the past six generations my family has been the best. And I'm supposed to be the seventh. But this year we are told is going to be the hardest. Lovely. I follow my elder to an elevator with the symbol of fire on it. As we step in all the parents say goodbye to their kids. My parents just tell me to be strong. Thanks mom and dad.

As we all step into the elevators we all hear the same recorded message on a screen telling us some of what we will be facing. This is how it went.

"_In this test you will experience extreme cold winds and frostbite. Keep warm and find shelter. You will have thirty minutes to plan before your obstacles begin. Try your best to avoid death in your group. Remember the three rules, keep calm, keep warm, and remember your training! As you arrive at the chamber carefully step out onto the platform. Good luck to you all!_"

Once again, so motivating. I step out onto the little platform. It floats us all above a giant field and slowly lowers us. Yeah we could've stepped out from the elevator but these things could come in handy and they travel faster. So I'm not complaining.

"Ok. We need a plan and strategy. We have thirty minutes." The guy who represented air said. His name was Hoshi. The guy for earth, his name was Erikku and the girl for water, her name was Yuri.

Yuri stood up and put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Why do we need all that time to plan? I mean we are all skilled enough." Blood splattered in front of us all into the snow. Yuri's eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood poured from her mouth. She fell onto her face with something on her back tearing off her skin.

We all stared in disbelief. Until I cut the things head off with my staff. "Is it….human?"

"No…it looks dead…" Hoshi poked it to make sure it was dead. "But it was moving…"

Erikku poked Yuri's body. It twitched as a reflex and he jumped. "I think we should get going…"

I heard something from the bushes, so I went to poke them. As I was getting closer another one of those things walked out and lunged at me. I was quick to dodge it though and swung. Hoshi came to my aid and killed the monstrosity with his staff. "Thanks! I thought I was going to keep missing."

"You should be more careful. We all need to stay together. These things came from the umbrella corporation next door. They still have their lab coats and nametags…"

"So…they were alive at one point?" I looked at Erikku, who was asking but still trying to get over the fact he had just seen someone die.

"Yes. But they're not now. Their undead. So we need to be careful." Hoshi gripped his staff. "Ari right?"

"Yeah."

"Since you're the youngest we expect you to be more agile alright? If you can help. Help."

"Yes sir. I will." We bowed. I think Hoshi will be a good friend…if he wasn't 20...

We all grabbed our staffs and platforms. I covered Yuri's body in snow. I know I wouldn't want my body to be left out for the world to see. I took Yuri's staff as well. I couldn't use it but I think her family would like to have it back to remember her by. I tied it to my side. As we all were walking and trying to find shelter we saw more undead creatures. Only killed the ones that noticed us. Kept moving. Kept together. Until we saw something none of us expected. We had circled back to the starting area. There was no shelter that would protect us. But Yuri's body was missing. And there were bloody footprints everywhere. None of us knew what to think. Until an undead decapitated Erikku. Then Hoshi and I went into defense mode. But the undead thing that got Erikku was Yuri. I lost my footing and backed up. Awestruck with the sight. Hoshi quickly killed Yuri.

"Ari you can't let that faze you. Come on. We need a fast way to move."

"The platforms…"

"That could work." Hoshi put the two platforms together.

"I didn't know they could do that..."

"Yeah they can…" we heard moans. "Ok we better get going." I nodded and got onto the linked platforms and we started gliding past everything. Until out of nowhere an undead creature attacked Hoshi. I tried to get the thing off but Hoshi refused. "Ari! Go! Get away from here. I'm going to die anyways! So get out of here!"

I had tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Hoshi. I should've been more careful. But I don't want to leave you here to suffer." With my staff I killed Hoshi and the undead thing. Regretfully I said my goodbye to him. "I will always remember you Hoshi." I took his staff and put it with Yuri's. I would keep his as a sign of respect.

I kept moving. Until I turned the corner and screamed. A giant hoard of those undead creatures coming after me. I started running. There were lots of them. I was cornered against the walls of the chamber. All I could do was climb, so I climbed. I was high above those undead things heads, covered in blood, and hoping not to slip. My family played in my head. Could they be watching this saying 'Be strong.'? Would they leave me here to die? Would they CARE? No probably not. I pulled up onto a ledge. Not big enough for my whole body but good enough. I imagined being able to make it back. Would they praise or scold me for not saving the others?

Then I heard a sound. I saw snow from my ledge fall. My ledge was going to break. Because the heat my hands were emitting was melting it. I tried to get my control back but it was too late. I was falling. Falling and thinking of everyone. If the fall didn't kill me the undead would. I silently said goodbye to everyone and closed my eyes. Embracing for impact.

_**Narrator's point of view now**_

The undead hoard swarmed around Ari's lifeless body. Her blood painted the snow. Her skin was peeled from her body. This was happening to Hoshi and Erikku as well. Little hoards of undead were getting their fill. The staffs at Ari's side were broken. Her staff still stuck in the snow on the leftover of the ledge.

The whole family was watching this happen. The elder for fire spoke up. "This was never part of the test! They were never trained for whatever those things are!"

"We don't know exactly what they are. We just know somehow they got from the umbrella corporation to here." Another elder said. The mothers and fathers were weeping for their children's deaths. All but Ari's parents. They were trying to stay strong. Like they told her to do.

The elevators were being used. But no one pressed anything. Everyone was accounted for. Everyone waited patiently to see if one of them actually made it alive. As the doors opened everyone started to scream as undead creatures poured out from the elevators and attacked. Everyone died that day. All the elemental family members died and no one was able to carry it on.

Outside the building there were more of those undead things and screaming people. But one stuck out the most. Project Alice. A unique person with useful gifts. And so the apocalypse began…

_Author here! Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Was it too scary? Or was it too weird? Please review! I love reviews to tell me how well (or how bad) I did ^^ Toodles ^~w~^_


End file.
